


Rosa and gina and iggy

by Newestnewgirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newestnewgirl/pseuds/Newestnewgirl
Summary: Rosa and Gina are together, they're playing charades with iggy.





	1. Rosa and iggy and gina and charades

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first b99 fic and first Dianetti fic! Sorry its short

"cha-rades! cha-rades!" iggy chanted as rosa put down a bowl of popcorn. gina and her daughter were already sitting on the couch, ready to play.

"how about a three person game, iggy? " her mom asked.

"you can play charades with three people" she said "right rosie?"

"yeah. ive done it before" she took a swig from her beer.

gina playfully hit her "dont encourage this!" she stage whispered.

rosa stood up to go fisrt. "ok, rules are:1) no talking 2) whoever guesses it correctly and first goes next3) keep score of your own points and dont! cheat!" the second part she pointed a finger at iggy who squealed and giggled.

she started to move with one are around the other, the exteded arm, her hand was loose. she brought both arms up to her face then bent over as is she was grabbing something with her loose hand. then she suddenly flung it and her back, pouring the imaginary water on her back with her trunk.

"an elephant! an elephant! "iggy screamed. she jumped up and traded places with rosa.

iggy sat down on the ground and pretended to play the piano. she was so busy playing, that she didnt notice her moms scooch closer to eachother. didnt see them hold hands. didnt even notice gina put her head on her rosies shoulder and didnt even notice her rosie play with ginas hair.

"ooh, uhhhh, playing the piano?" gina guessed.

"yes mommy! youre so smart! " iggy got up and climbed into her mommys lap. she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"is it time for bed, sargent iggles?" her rosie asked her

"no, no, mommy didnt get to go" she said through a stiffled yawn.

"its okay, shell go first next time" her rosie said.

"if i have to go to bed, i want rosie to put me to bed" she leaned over from gina and extended her arms to rosie.

gina winked at rosa. rosa knew. she stood up, a sleepy iggy in her arms. " lets go to bed, sargent iggles"

gina put the beer and popcorn away and went upstairs to her bedroom. she put on a glitter lip and added extra setting spray to her face. she had to dig a little, but she found her bag of fake flower petals. she sprinkled them on the nicely made bed (thanks to rosa that morning) and changed into her newest lingere.

she knew rosa would wait to come in so that iggy was deeply asleep. she knew it would be fast cause she was so tired. she wipped out her phone and took a couple photos. For roro, later.

rosie put out a matching set of pink pajamas on iggys bed and went to her bathroom to see her brushing her teeth.

"wow, i didnt even have to ask you this time!" iggy was somewhat on top of it for a six year old.

"what pajamas did you choose?" she asked when she was done and ran over to rosie. she jumped and rosie caught her.

"youll have to wait and see!" rosie teased.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

rosa shut the door to her room behind her.

"ive been waiting" gina said with a smirk.

rosa walked over to her beatiful wife, who grabbed the collar of rosas leather jacket and pulled her closer. she kissed rosa like she had been waiting for more than a year, as opposed to maybe an hour.

rosa kissed back firmly, but her lips melted into ginas. she climbed ontop of gina, who was unbuttoning rosas pants. she saw rosa was wearing a matching thong to the set she was wearing and said through the kiss, "detective diaz, not fair"

"keep track of you own points, linetti"

rosa pushed gina up the bed and kissed her down to her stomach. there, she stopped to leave a mark. gina giggled. "dont keep me waiting,"

she didnt.


	2. Rosa and iggy and frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa picks up iggys from school.

rosas phone rang at her desk. normally, she wouldve ignored it but she saw it was gina, her wife, calling. “hi boo, so im at this meeting, ya know, thor four and whatever, and my phone rings” 

“gina, get to the point, im working on a case” 

“well iggy has to be picked up from school and i cant pick her up. can you?”

“yeah sure, let me go ask holt”

“love you, roro”

“love you too” 

rosa grinned. gina brought out her soft side. charles noticed her phone call and rolled his chair over. 

“love is in the aaaaaiiiir” 

“before you continue, let me remind you i have a weapon” she pulled out a knife and walked into holts office. 

“detective diaz, “

“can i have the rest of the day off? i need to pick iggy up” 

“yes of course” holt said. “dismissed”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

rosa opened the blue door to the nurses office. “rosie!” iggy giggled from a chair with her backpack. 

“she has a small fever, but she can come back to school in three days” the nurse informed rosa.

“okay. ready to go, kiddo?” rosa asked iggy. she signed iggy out and then took iggys backpack and hand and they drove home. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

rosa put iggys backpack in her room and grabbed her blankets, stuffed animals, and pillows. she got her settled on the couch and turned on the tv. doc mc stuffins came on and iggy giggled and sang along with the theme song. 

rosa got some medicine from the cabinet and poured it into a tiny cup for iggy. she also brought her goldfish and apple juice. 

iggy took the medicine and lay down on rosie. rosie smiled and stroked her hair. soon, iggy was fast asleep. rosa couldnt move, not with iggy on her lap. she grabbed her phone and texted gina.

rosa: grab some icecream and frozen burritos on ur way home? 

gina: yeah sure no prob

rosa: iggys asleep

rosa sent a picture of iggy on top of her. her pink blanket took up all the other space. gina sent back heart eye emojis. 

rosas phone rang. 

“hey babe” rosa answered

“im at the store, what flavor icecream and how many burritos?” 

“cookie dough and moose tracks and three burritos.”

“okay. “ gina paused “how is she?” 

“iggy? shes doing fine. small fever, shes fast asleep though. me on the other hand, my legs have been asleep for thirty minutes.” 

“yikes. cant wait to see you babe” 

“love you too, gina”

“k byyyyye” 

gina hung up and rosa switched through the channels. frozen was on, and it was at the beginning. might as well watch this. soon, rosa fell asleep too. 

when gina got home, she found the two loves of her life curled up on the couch together, frozen playing in the background. she snapped a couple photos for later. 

rosa stirred. “gina, what are you doing here? i thought you were working a case?”

“silly, that was you” 

rosa didnt reply. gina put the “groceries” away and sat on the loveseat near the couch. iggy sat up. 

“mommy!” she went over to gina and crawled into her lap. 

“hi, sugarplum, how are you doing?” 

rosa was tired. weirdly tired for having done nothing all day. 

“babe, im gonna go to sleep early.” she walked over to gina and she kissed her softly on her lips. 

Rosa walked up the stairs. Maybe shell take a bath. No, baths are gross. Who wants to soak in their own filth? 

She couldn't even change her clothes, she just crawled into bed, leather jacket and all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was a sliver of light from the door that handed right on Rosa face. 

"Gina?" Rosa tired voice greeted Gina in the darkness. 

"Shhhhh, im right here." Gina walked over to Rosa and caressed her face. "I love you, diaz"


End file.
